


Chance Encounter

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Rescue, F/M, Restraints, Teasing, it's not sexual though (unless you want to see it that way)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Selina pokes around one of Ivy's hideouts only to find something much more fun then what she thought she'd find.





	Chance Encounter

“You know, I almost feel bad for you.” Selina’s tone was just as amused as the expression on her face was.

She surveyed the situation in front of her once more, just so she got all the details. After all this wasn’t something you saw every day.

In front of her, a very pissed off Edward Nygma was being held off the ground and gagged by vines. It was no doubt Ivy’s doing, the plant filled warehouse they were in ‘belonged’ to her after all. On the other hand, how Eddie got into this situation was a mystery Selina couldn’t solve. She assumed he must have been snooping around though, he had a talent for letting his curiosity get him into bad situations. It was one of the things that they had in common but would never acknowledge they shared.

Eddie made an indigent noise at her comment and tried once more to wiggle free of his bindings, his legs kicking uselessly in the air. It was quite amusing but also quite pathetic. Selina couldn’t help but feel a tad bit worse for him, even though she was sure he had done something to deserve this.

She really couldn’t leave him here. If she did he’d end up being fed to a giant man eating plant or used as fertilizer or Ivy might come up with something more inventive for him. Either way it wouldn’t turn out well for him if she left. And though their relationship was often rocky to say the least, Selina didn’t want to see Eddie die. Especially not if she could do something about it.

He struggled pathetically above her once more and finally Selina made up her mind on helping him. But of course, she felt as though she deserved a reward for helping him out. She couldn’t go around handing out favors with no reward after all. And plus, it would be fun to see his reaction.

“If I cut you down will you promise to repay me?” She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Eddie glared at her from behind his crooked glasses and made another muffled noise. Selina stifled a laugh but made no effort to hide the grin on her face. Hey, he should have expected this from her.

He seemed to quickly realize that agreeing to this was his only way out of the situation, even if it hurt his pride to admit. He reluctantly nodded his head in agreement and Selina lightly clapped her hands together and her grin grew. She already had an idea of what his payment could be.

“Good choice. Let’s get you down from there before Ivy comes back.”

Selina quickly climbed up the large vine that held Eddie up in the air and unsheathed her diamond tipped claws. She then began to cut away the thinner strands of vine that were wrapped tightly around the man’s body and were pinning his arms to his sides. They weren’t that hard to cut and soon Eddie was mostly free, with only the vines wrapped around his mouth and the ones still supporting his weight in the air left.

Selina looked down at the drop below them. It wasn’t that far a fall and would at most result in some bruising if she let him drop. But then again, he would be far less willing to repay her if she dropped him and she’d have to listen to him complain about it nonstop. Looks like she’d have to do this the nice way.

She grabbed the back of Eddie’s suit jacket and pulled him as much onto the large vine she was crouched on as she could. Hopefully this would prevent him from falling when she cut the rest of the vines away. He protested the entire time, trying desperately to complain to her through his vine gag and making Selina reconsider not dropping him.  

Luckily for Edward, when Selina cut the final vines loose he didn’t fall and instead was safely pulled the rest of the way onto the large vine. He looked very relived to be free but still quite disheveled.

Edward reached for his gag but Selina playfully grabbed his hands before he could remove it.

“I think I like you better when you can’t talk.” She teased. He did look slightly cute with the gag on too.

Eddie made multiple noises that all sounded like a mix of petulant anger, frustration, and annoyance and struggled to free his hands from hers. Even after all these years he still couldn’t take a joke.

“I’ll take it off if you promise to behave until we get out of here.” She was just playing with him at this point, but it was fun and she couldn’t fault herself for having fun.

Eddie rolled his eyes and nodded so Selina cut off the vines wrapped around his mouth.

“Thank you for the rescue Selina, though you took far too long ungagging me.” Edward said as he rose into a sitting position and rubbed his sore ribcage.

“What can I say you looked kinda cute. Plus, a little peace and quiet is always nice.” She laughed lightly and gently shoved his arm.

Edward gave her a small smile before focusing on fixing his suit instead. He was kind of like a preening bird in the way he always had to keep himself so well groomed.

Selina watched him for a moment before saying, “let’s leave before Ivy comes back. I really don’t want to see her reaction to what I just did to her babies.” She’d come back for what she was looking for later.

Selina got to her feet and automatically held out her hand for Eddie. He stared at it for a second before taking the help and getting to his feet as well.

“Thank you again Selina. Without you I would have been made into plant food.”

“You can repay me after we get out of here. I’ve got a couple ideas of what you could do for me.” She gave a mischievous smile and slid down the vine to the floor.

After a couple seconds Edward joined her and the two made their way out of Ivy’s hideout.

“Hey Eddie, I have to know, just how did you end up in that situation?” Selina asked as she pushed open one of the large ground level windows so they could leave through it.

“Well it’s a funny story. I’ll have to tell you about it over a cup of coffee.” Edward grinned at her and winked.  

The two of them laughed at that but the arrangement had just been made in both of their minds.

Something good came out of this for both of them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this at 3am. 
> 
> Why is Selina in Ivy's hideout? Why is Edward in Ivy's hideout? What does Selina want in return? Is this platonic riddlecat or romantic? So many questions and all the answers are up to interpretation unless I write a sequel. 
> 
> The take away from this fic is that I leave way too many things up to audience interpretation and I'm only good at writing in the dead of night.


End file.
